


Some Unholy War

by hauntedd



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Angst, Gen, Misses Clause Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedd/pseuds/hauntedd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd never wanted this life.  That was, of course, until she lost it. </p><p> </p><p>(post s1--Umi reflects on all that's changed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Unholy War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [down](https://archiveofourown.org/users/down/gifts).



She'd never wanted this life.

That was, of course, until she'd lost it.

Umi had it all planned out, or so she'd thought. Fencing, friends, food--life was a constant rush of moments that never let her truly stop and think, but they were hers, and she loved them.

That had all changed that day in Tokyo Tower, when a bright light and someone's wish had brought her to this strange land that she _hated_ and couldn't manage to escape from. Where she had a Rune God and a magical sword and orders to save the pillar and by extension, this stupid world that took her away from her own.

Hikaru never seemed to question, to fight to return home. So much younger than her age would suggest, she rushed through it all with childlike fascination. And Fuu, Fuu, Umi thinks, was happy for the distraction, although she'd never admit it.

She, however, couldn't wait to go home.

Sure, Umi'd warmed up to the idea of helping out her friends over time. They were sisters in arms, after all, and who else could understand what, exactly, life with magic entailed. But, ultimately, Tokyo was home.

It'd become even more obvious _after_. After what they were _forced_ into--pawns in a game none of them ever truly understood, where the rules were far less clear than they seemed at first glance and they gain a full understand of what the pillar must give up in order to save the world. She'd never been more ready to leave it all behind--bury her disgust in fencing, see the family that she'd missed, and eat all the food she _hadn't_ had in Cephiro.

However, home feels different now, and she's unsure of her place within it. The walls are less colorful and fencing isn't nearly as exciting when there's no magic behind it. And although she's angry, she's _so_ angry, at Clef and at the ridiculous rules of the land she'd been selected to protect, she wonders about him too.

Sometimes, she even misses Mokona. That annoying creature.

She hadn't exchanged contact information with Hikaru and Fuu. They were all too traumatized at the time. Fresh from killing Emeraude, the blood was too dark on their hands to think of such small matters. But the loneliness burns her more with every passing day, when conversations about small things grow tiresome and even the food starts to taste bland and stale.

However, one day she decides it's time to face her demons, too dark and numerous to count. And so she takes one foot after the other toward the tower, so much darker and more important this time, hoping for answers that she simply hasn't been able to find.


End file.
